earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Purge
Overview A towny error happened causing a huge fuck up of the server where 37 Nations were deleted and countless towns deleted. The end result caused people stealing things raiding stuff till Karl rolled back the whole thing causing some people to loose stuff that they owned. So basically it was shit. Here is the log: Skysaphron: I'm in uni ;u; IIIRavenIII: Phanthom is Skysaphron: First year ;;;u;;; kcod: uni is just full of liberals where blacks bully whites IIIRavenIII: Damn i see u 4noah18: OOF 4noah18: F IIIRavenIII: Oh bahk: ooooooffff kcod: as i was saying... JERealize: goodbye norway kcod: I spoke too son kcod: soon* IIIRavenIII: Wanna kill u simonkorica: pls can some one tp me or somthing, soon i am gona starve bahk: OOF 4noah18: OOF JERealize: whoa, there goes another one bahk: WTF 4noah18: WHAT bahk: ALSKDJFADKLS;JF JERealize: wow three? 4noah18: OH SHIT bahk: SALKDFJASD;LKFJAL;KSJDFJ JERealize: four? IIIRavenIII: What 4noah18: FUCK bahk: SHIT JERealize: five? 4noah18: NO bahk: FUK 4noah18: NO JERealize: six? PsychicVictini: WTF IIIRavenIII: is this 4noah18: OH FUCK bahk: HOLY SHIT kcod: oh god IIIRavenIII: WHAT 4noah18: FUCK bahk: WAT THE FUUUCKCKCKCKC kcod: Ehhh JERealize: 7? 4noah18: HELP HELP IIIRavenIII: IS THIS PsychicVictini: AH JERealize: 8? kcod: WHAT TheHolyLlamaPope: lol whats happening 4noah18: HACKED!??!? bahk: FOOOOCK 4noah18: NO NO NO NO NO no JERealize: 9? bahk: SHITTTTTTTTTTT 4noah18: FIX PLEAS simonkorica: rip all bahk: LOL JERealize: 10? IIIRavenIII: NO IIIRavenIII: WTF bahk: WTFWTWFWFTW Soviet_Terra: PLEASE PsychicVictini: WTF JERealize: 17? bahk: NO STOP David_Blaine: WOAH bahk: STOPSTOPSOTO bahk: SPOTSP PsychicVictini: HOLY SHIT bahk: NOOOO bahk: HAHAHAHAHA IIIRavenIII: NO 4noah18: FUK PsychicVictini: NONON 4noah18: OHHH FUCK bahk: YES 4noah18: WHAT PsychicVictini: DONT Soviet_Terra: SEATERRICA STANDS PsychicVictini: AHH bahk: HAHAHA 4noah18: NONONONONONO David_Blaine: OH SHIT IIIRavenIII: WTF JERealize: 37? TheHolyLlamaPope: t\WTF kcod: RESET IS HAPPENING BOIS PsychicVictini: WHAT THE FUCK bahk: WAIT IIIRavenIII: TF Soviet_Terra: URAA bahk: PAUSE simonkorica: well now i am not the only one getting fucked over it least Soviet_Terra: SEATERICAN bahk: PAUSE kcod: A MAP RESET Soviet_Terra: SEARTERRICA bahk: PAUSE Soviet_Terra: STERRATERICA Skysaphron: Heck TheHolyLlamaPope: wait IIIRavenIII: @staff bahk: THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IIIRavenIII: @staff Soviet_Terra: WE WIN IIIRavenIII: @staff Soviet_Terra: WE WIN 4noah18: @staff TheHolyLlamaPope: i am leader of spain 4noah18: @staff :skull: simonkorica was shot by Arrow TheHolyLlamaPope: lolololol IIIRavenIII: @Mod kcod: calm down guys 4noah18: IVE GOT SO MUCH GOLD I DONT WANNA LOSE THIS kcod: hear me out Soviet_Terra: CHAOS JERealize: are we? kcod: Those nations have only 1 town kcod: so they were deleted bahk: oh Soviet_Terra: LOL Soviet_Terra: SEATERRICA simonkorica: pls can any one help me get my ass back to the holy north that is NORWAY Soviet_Terra: IS VICTOROIUS bahk: wait some1 count how many nations Soviet_Terra: SEATERRICA WINS Soviet_Terra: SEATERRICA STRONG TheHolyLlamaPope: i am no sleader of spain kcod: But hear this TheHolyLlamaPope: lol kcod: the should allow one man nations IIIRavenIII: n list kcod: or at least give a refund Soviet_Terra: OK HACKER IIIRavenIII: WTF n list bahk: over 20 nations Soviet_Terra: PLEASE bahk: are disbanded Soviet_Terra: KILL AUDYRSLIA Skysaphron: Ouch 4noah18: LOL Soviet_Terra: KILL AUSTRALIA 4noah18: LOL 2 4noah18: LOL 2 3 PsychicVictini: XD Soviet_Terra: KILL IT kcod: wait never mind Soviet_Terra: PLEASE PsychicVictini: HOLY SHIT XDDd JERealize: actually, exactly 37 nations were disbanded bahk: 23 FUKK simonkorica: BOI I KNOW SOME SHIT HAPPEND JUST, BUT CAN SOME ONE HELP A HOBBO WHO LOST IT ALL? bahk: 23 nations were disbanded kcod: ehhh kcod: guys do /t IIIRavenIII: No kcod: 8 town size? Soviet_Terra: SEATERRICA STRONG JERealize: no, 37 nations disbanded bahk: 37 JERealize: I counted bahk: holy shit 4noah18: wtf Skysaphron: That's a bit cray bahk: this is a record 4noah18: this has to be either a fuckup or a meme kcod: Guys 4noah18: but yall forget they make server backups JERealize left the server kcod: umm we should leave the game or not edit anything IIIRavenIII: Who did this Soviet_Terra: ME Soviet_Terra: LOL Soviet_Terra: Jk IIIRavenIII: <: kcod: if any of us glitch out we might loose all our items PsychicVictini: pusiie PsychicVictini: lol 4noah18: Hey guys don't like to anything important after this until there's some fucking statement because u might lose ur progress if they go to a backup kcod: we need to desert the server until someone fixes stuff JERealize joined the server 4noah18: do* 4noah18: not to* IIIRavenIII: @Mod IIIRavenIII: pls IIIRavenIII: :< kcod: Do not build anything kcod: or anything in general IIIRavenIII: Karl simonkorica: I NEED TO GET MA HOME BACK Soviet_Terra: WE CELEBRATE Soviet_Terra: THE VICTORY PsychicVictini: i will steal tho kcod: the server will fuck up IIIRavenIII: 37 nations are gone! Soviet_Terra: WE WIN THE WAR PsychicVictini: YES PsychicVictini: CELEBRATE Soviet_Terra: WE WIN THE WAR 4noah18: two weird ass things happened today. server had stroke, and server just deleted half the fucking nations Soviet_Terra: URA 4noah18: URA bahk: bye guys Soviet_Terra: SEATERRICA HAS WOON IIIRavenIII: Karl Soviet_Terra: URA IIIRavenIII: 37 nations are gone! Soviet_Terra: CENTRAL POWERS HAVE WON IIIRavenIII: lol bahk left the server 4noah18: ^ Soviet_Terra: @Karl kcod: Terra no Soviet_Terra: URA kcod: its just a glitch Soviet_Terra: WE WIN IIIRavenIII: Who knows PsychicVictini: shut up PsychicVictini: they won 4noah18: WE WIN kcod: go and actually find logic 4noah18: OORAH Soviet_Terra: I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED Soviet_Terra: LOL Soviet_Terra: TAXES Soviet_Terra: MUST HAVE COME Soviet_Terra: AND GOLD RESET Soviet_Terra: AHAHAH kcod: eh simonkorica: of all the nations to survive central america and the fuckning ussr did, i hate this IIIRavenIII: Damn Paulevans2007 joined the server kcod: see we save our gold in chests Soviet_Terra: URA simonkorica: YOU ARE THE REASON I HAVE NOTHING kcod: the old way